piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby's Cars series 3 ep 11: Dinoco's Best Day!
Last time on the cars series THE MOST HISTORIC THING IN THE UNIVERSE HAPPENS! FLOYD MULVHILL COMES BACK FROM THE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But this time more good things happen. Floyd returns to racing after being revived and in Bristol some great things are about to happen to Dinoco. Only Ruby can edit. Transcript Darrell: TODAY WE ARE AT BRISTOL BOYS! Bob: This is a extra great day! FLOYD MULVHILL RETURNS FROM THE DEAD!!!!! He is back to racing let's see him meet the Gasprin pitties Floyd: Hey guys! (Gasprin team gasps) Paul Martin: FLOYD? IS THAT REALLY YOU! Floyd: YES! TWO LADIES REVIVED ME AND I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!! (entire Gasprin team cries with happinesss) Gasprin Pitty 2: YES! YES! YES! Gasprin Crew Chief: I MISSED YOU SO MUCH FLOYD! IT WAS NEVER THE SAME WITHOUT YOU!!! Floyd: I feel like this potion actually turned me back into a 30 year old! SO I'M COMING OUT OF RETIREMENT!!!!! Gasprin Team: AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack Mulvhill: WELCOME BACK UNCLE! I guess I am back in CARCA or something but hey if theres anyone I want replacing me it is you uncle!!!!! Tommy: GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! DINOCO!!!!! Tex: What is it Tommy? Tommy: Well. Faux Wheel Drive really scares me! Besides the evil Herb the new owner and pit crew are also scary. Can I join you guys instead? Tex: Ok sure. You are not evil so of course you are in! You will get a Dinoco blue paint job soon so you can consider yourself a Dinoco racer. (with Herb) Herb: GRRR! HOW DARE TOMMY LEAVE US!!!!! Herb's Pitty; HE WILL REGRET IT! Herb's Crew Chief: HE IS AN IDIOT! LEAVING THE BEST GROUP! TOMMY IS SUCH A (Popeye toot) IDIOT!! Herb's pitty 2: YEAH!!! FWD Owner: Tommy will be punished! Herb: Absolutely Boss! (NOTE: YES! Aiken is the new FWD Owner but he is disguised with FWD colors!) (later) Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY!!!!!!! LET'S GO RACING BOYS AND ONE RACER WHO IS BACK FROM THE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Floyd: IT'S SO GREAT TO BE BACK AND REVIVED! I am now age of 30 instead of 50!!!!! (later) Bob: Lap 28 and It looks like Cal Weathers has a stable lead. Also by the way, Jack Depost is recovering so he is not yet ready to race. Rex (sad): Gask its the sad time treat. It is not the same without my best friend Jack! Cal: I can't believe I say it but it's ok Rex. Lightning: Nice one Cal. Darrell: Cal extends his lead! Brick Yardley falling back! Richie Gunzit actually doing well and he is now third! (later on lap 151) Jackson: Conrad! Lets do it! Conrad: Ok! (touches Next Gen Spare Mint): THIS IS REVENGE FOR GETTING INTO ME IN THE FLORIDA 500!!! Next Gen Spare Mint: OW!! Darrell: Oh no a huge crash! Carl Clutchen is in it! ERNIE GEARSON FLIPS OVER!!! BRICK YARDLEY ALSO INVOLVED!!! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN TRIES TO DODGE BUT GETS IN IT!!!!! Ernie: I'm ok guys! Lightning: Yeah me too! Rich: That was a big crash. Brick: Yeah. Darrell: THE LEAD CHANGES! IT'S CRUZ RAMIREZ LEADING AND CAL 2ND AND TOMMY HIGHBANKS OUT OF ALL PEOPLE IN THIRD!!! Bob: Tommy's first race with Dinoco after quitting Faux Wheel Drive and his result is good! (later on the final lap) Darrell: Well final lap here at Bristol and after that crash the top five looks totally different! BUT THIS IS GREAT! DINOCO TOP THREE WITH CRUZ LEADING!!! THE FINISH IS CLOSE!!! Bob: And it's. ITS CRUZ RAMIREZ FOR THE WIN!!! CAL WEATHERS BEHIND HER AND TOMMY HIGHBANKS!!!! IT'S A DINOCO TOP THREE!!!! Darrell: YOU HEARD HIM! I REPEAT! YOU HEARD HIM!!!! IT'S A DINOCO TOP THREE!!!! THIS IS SOMETHING THAT HAS NOT HAPPENED SINCE I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHEN!!! ANYWAY CRUZ WINS THE CLUTCH AID 400 BOYS!!!!!!!!!! WOO HOO!!!! Tex: HOLY (Popeye toot) THAT WAS AWESOME!!!! Cruz: WE DID IT!!! Cal: DINOCO'S BEST DAY EVER!!!! Tommy: YEAH!!!!!! Tex: THIS IS THE GREATEST MOMENT IN DINOCO HISTORY!!!!! THIS IS SOMETHING NEVER TO BE FORGOTTEN EVER!!!! Roger: YEAH!!!! Luke: WOO HOO!!!! The King: Nice one Dinoco! Darrell: What a great day for Dinoco! Sadly not a very historic race but still a pretty cool one! Bob: Next week we will be in Michigan so see you then! And two weeks after Michigan we will be in FREAKING NIGHTDONA OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! (to be continued in part 12) Category:Historic Episodes of Ruby's Cars Series